1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to camcorder bags, and more particularly, relates to an improved, water and dirt protective, camcorder, shooting case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Camcorders are often used outdoors where the camcorder are susceptible to damage from harmful environmental elements and associated nuisances and hazards. For example, camcorders are frequently subject to a liquid drenching witch shooting in the rain or from a boat. Sometimes, for instance, camcorders are accidentally dropped in water while lounging at pools. Also, camcorders are often placed on tables along with food and drink, where liquids such as coffee, sugary soda pop, milk and other hazardous mallet like crumbs can easily fall in their cracks.
Camcorders drenched with salt water can result in corroded metal parts. Internal standing water can interfere with the operation of camcorders. Tape and film exposed to water and moisture can deteriorate from fungus, mold and mildew. Sticking or staining liquids can muck-up internal switch contacts or cause electrical shorts. The purchase of a replacement camcorder or acquiring repairs to remedy damage from water, snow mid other liquids can be expensive.
Additionally, the use of the camcorders in a dusty or sandy environment can be a major nuisance. To illustrate, accidentally dropping camcorders in sand or carrying camcorders on a long distance hike where dust permeates everywhere can subject the camcorders to premature failure and result in unwanted costly damage.
Another major nuisance is not limited to outdoor shooting and concerns damage resulting from dropped camcorders and from harmful impacts and shock caused by external objects. Camcorders accidentally dropped from bookshelves, tables, etc. can break, bend or chip off pieces of the external housing. Hard impacts can also bend, loosen, break or separate mechanical and electrical parts that are critical to the camcorder operation. Further, major repairs to correct damage from harmful impacts and shock can also be expensive.
Thus, there is a need to protect camcorders from harmful environmental elements and associated hazards and nuisances, particularly, during outdoor use and shooting. To cope with this need, prior art protective coverings in the form of shields have been fabricated to protect camcorders. Some shields virtually encapsulate the camcorder and include closeable signal receiving means. The receiving means opens the shield to allow the camcorder to receive an audio visual signal and closes the shield in a storage position. U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 4,927,017 is an example of a shield-type protective covering.
Another approach to protect camcorders is taught in U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 4,982,841, which provides a waterproof envelope that fits various camcorder housing shapes. The envelope provides a supporting device for the camcorder and allows adjustment of the camcorder autofocus lens.
A related problem the prior art has attempted to solve concerns designing camera cases for protection against impact and shock from foreign objects within and outside of camera cases. Some designs provide collapsible soft-walled cases having multiple compartments for storing camera accessories. Collapsible designs, for example, are taught in U.S. Pat. Ser. Nos. 4,984,662 and 4,260,004. Other designs provide hard or soft leather protective cases, or rigid plastic and almost non-destructible fiberglass cases.
Another prior art problem related to protecting video and photographic equipment from water damage concerns underwater photography. In Flip Schulke, Underwater Photograph for Everyone, Prince-Hall Inc., pp. 3 and 49 (1978), thirty-five millimeter, single lens reflex cameras are protected from water during underwater photography by a soft, vinyl, transparent housing that encloses the camera. The housing includes a diver's built-in glove for holding the camera within the enclosure and for working the camera's control.
Prior art camcorder cases, however, have suffered from one or more shortcomings. For example, some are flexible and unsturdy, such that, they do not satisfactorily minimize the undesirable effects of shock and impact from external objects and from dropping. Some do not provide dependable waterproof characteristics, and thus, do not maintain file camcorder completely safe and dry when shooting ill the rain. Some do not allow manipulation of camcorder controls while the camcorder is enclosed within its protective case, bag or shield. Some cases are specifically designed to be mated with specific camcorders and are not suitable for use with other different camcorder models, sizes or formats.